In some wireless networks, the nodes (e.g., base station and subscribers) of the networks will operate in accordance with transmission maps. A transmission map will typically specify a frame structure that indicates to a node at what points in time the base station can transmit signals to the subscribers and at what points in time each subscriber can transmit signals to the base station. An example of such a network is a WiMAX (i.e., Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) network, in which the network nodes are configured and operate according to a standard such as one or more of the American National Standards Institute/institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (ANSI/IEEE) 802.16 standards (e.g., IEEE 802.16.2-2004 released Mar. 17, 2004) for metropolitan area networks (MANs), along with any updates, revisions, and/or amendments to such.
In a WiMAX network operating in the standard point-to-multipoint mode, a transmission map is broadcasted by the base station. Thus, each of the nodes will operate using the same common transmission map. In some WiMAX networks, time division duplex (TDD) may be employed such that each node is assigned time increments for transmitting or receiving signal bursts. Thus, based on the transmission map, each node will be assigned a specific point or points in time to transmit and receive signals.
One of the limitations of such a network is that subscribers of the network are typically unable to directly communicate with other subscribers of the network (that is, the subscribers are not able to directly transmit or receive signals from each other). In order for one subscriber to communicate with another subscriber, they must communicate with each other via the base station. As a result, communication within such networks can be somewhat limiting.